Cortada
by MariSeverus
Summary: Todas se curan, menos la del corazón. Basado en la canción "Fly me to the moon" del animé, Evangelion. Algunas veces, dejamos que el cuerpo se dañe, que los sentimientos se pudran. Pero siempre, nos va a pasar la factura.


**CORTADA:  
**HERMIONE GRANGER/ SEVERUS SNAPE

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, excepto ideas.

Era el final, todo lo que le importaba ya se iba. ¿Qué carajo importaba lo demás? Estaba allí, mirando la sangre fresca y brillante. Estaba mirando el suelo, con una extraña fijeza. No podía entenderlo. Estaba allí con él, impactada por lo que estaba mirando. ¿Por qué él, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho, como para sentir semejante castigo?

_Sus males_. Eso había hecho. El cuerpo que cobraba factura. El descenso del que se creía todo poderoso. Es una lástima, aquel que no se mereció nada, dio todo lo que tuvo. ¡Qué ironía! ¡Qué tristeza! ¡Qué desafortunado evento!

Estaba muerto, allí, en el suelo. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, allí, mirándolo a él. Mirándola a ella. Su figura temblorosa, nunca dejaría de asustarle. ¡Por dios! ¡Nunca esperó ver aquello! y de pronto...De pronto su mente y su corazón, se llenaron de sentimientos que no le pertenecían. Sentimientos de angustia, sentimientos vagos, sentimientos de miedo y dolor. Sus ojos negros como el azabache, perdían el poco color. La sangre en el suelo, escarlata. Su sangre Gryffindor. ¿Por qué esperaba que fuese verde brillante? No era una serpiente.

Y murió mordido por una. Qué fatalidad, qué tristeza. Era increíble, en su vida había visto una muerte tan de cerca. Pero, eso no era lo único que acechaba a su mente. Otra cosa era lo que acababa con su valor, con su felicidad, en un solo soplo.

- ¿_Sabes algo, Severus?- dijo el director, con un suspiro. Ella pasaba por el pasillo, apenas pudo oír unas pequeñas palabras- Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. No sabes cuánto._

_- ¿A qué vienen tus palabras?- preguntó el hombre, con incredulidad. Albus dio un paso hacia adelante y esbozó una sonrisa. Severus le seguía, muy de cerca._

_- A que, eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Nunca has dejado de defender eso que crees y has luchado por conseguirlo. Las personas que no merecen nada, dan todo de sí._

_- ¿Que no merecen nada?_

_- No. Tú no mereces nada de esto. ¿Qué has hecho de mal en tu vida?_

_- Maté a Lily..._

_- No, tú no la mataste. Fue Voldemort, fue Tom. Él te usó, él te engañó._

Aún lo podía recordar, lo podía sentir dentro de sus venas, dentro de cada centímetro de su piel. Ambos hombres no merecían nada de eso y sin embargo, ambos ya estaban muriendo. Ya estaba amaneciendo el sol, sobre ellos. El último día ya llegaba y con la tristeza de verlos partir. Estaban de pie, mirando con estupefacción lo que estaba pasando. Lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos días y lo que pasaría en el futuro.

- _Mírame...- _Su voz era apenas un sonido grueso, ya no podía ni siquiera, hablar. ¿Por qué sentía tanta impresión? ¿Por qué se sentía morir con él, a cada minuto que estaba transcurriendo...?

Su amigo lo miró con detenimiento. Sostenía su túnica y lo mantenía junto a él. Miraba sus ojos verdes, se torturaba con el sabor de la derrota. ¡Qué manía! ¿Por qué simplemente no la abandonaba para siempre? Ella nunca lo amó como él lo hacía. ¿Él acaso, se merecía su odio? No lo sabía, no entendía.

_- Granger, espere...- dijo, el profesor y ella, se dio la vuelta._

_- Dígame, profesor Snape..._

_- Quiero saber y no me mienta...Si usted, Weasley y Potter, piensan escaparse..._

_- ¿Escaparnos? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?_

_No le contestó, apenas la miró. Lentamente, despegó los labios y contempló a su alrededor, en busca de algún testigo que lo delatara. No quería que nadie lo supiera, supuso._

_- Por que tengo que protegerlos...- dijo, con un tono neutro. No hubo ningún tipo de queja, ningún tipo de comentario malsonante. Solo estaba él, diciéndoselo._

_- Protegernos..._

_"Protegernos..." _y eso fue todo lo que hizo. Protegerlos. Siempre estuvo protegiéndolos. Los odiaba, los detestaba, pero los protegía como nadie. En las sombras, incapaz de revelar sus propios sentimientos. Tenía que morirse, para sentir la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sangraba, pero no solamente por fuera. habían heridas internas también. El corazón no sangraba, pero si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, observaran lo cortado que estuviese. Las heridas, cortes profundos. Todo comenzó, en su plena niñéz.

Y claro, habían heridas que nunca iban a sanar. No, esas se quedaban. El corazón era irremplazable. El corazón solo siente una vez y luego, aprende de esos sentimientos. Un corazón nuevo, sentimientos nuevos. No, eso no es posible.

Y sus ojos dejaron de mirar, dejaron de sentir y tocar. Tocar el mundo y grabarlo en cada parpadeo, como una cámara fotográfica. No, él ya no tendría memorias, su cerebro en blanco. Pero a ella le dolía, aún cuando su mano daba el golpe seco contra el suelo. Ella no sangraba como él.

_Pero la herida interna, se desgarraba profundamente. ¡Cómo lloraba!_


End file.
